


The Beauty in Darkness

by LadyGaGalion



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas seeks solitude in Lórien, but what he finds is even better. </p><p>*This is book-verse and book!Haldir, so the characterization and dynamics may differ from what is expected for this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpha_ori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_ori/gifts).



> Many thanks to [Sleepless_Malice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice) and [Platinum_and_Diamonds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_and_Diamonds) for all your help. ♥
> 
> [alpha_ori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_ori/pseuds/alpha_ori), I hope you enjoy this!

Legolas slipped away as soon as the other members of the Fellowship began to retire to the pavilion that had been set up on the ground for them. It was the evening after they had arrived in Caras Galadhon, and he could not bear the thought of another night spent listening to their snores as they enjoyed the respite that continued to elude him. He alone seemed immune to the rejuvenating magic of Lothlórien now that the initial feeling of wonder had passed.

Being amongst his own kin again made Legolas think of Eryn Lasgalen—but these woods were very different from what his home had become. He envied the Galadhrim their comparatively sheltered lives, protected by the power of Nenya, free of giant spiders, and distanced from the looming shadow of Dol Guldur. And his heart was still heavy with grief after the loss of Mithrandir.

Legolas sought solitude high up in the trees. Green, gold, and silver lights glimmered all around him as he climbed endless stairs and crossed a number of walkways, ever steering clear of flets that were sources of laughter and merriment. At last he found a landing on one of the stairways that seemed far enough removed from everything that he could stop and gaze upon the city in peace. Here it was dark enough to glimpse the stars through the golden canopy above. The rustling leaves mimicked the sound of a light rain.

He was not alone for long, however. Almost as soon as he sat down he heard the soft fall of footsteps, and by the sound of them he immediately recognized their source.

Haldir.

He silently bemoaned his luck at having been spotted, though a part of him found unexpected comfort and a welcome sense of familiarity in the other elf's presence.

"Legolas?" Haldir's voice was softer, more tentative than it had been as he'd led the Fellowship through Lórien.

"It is I." The response sounded harsher than Legolas had intended, and he immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Forgive me," Haldir said after a brief pause, "you have likely come here in search of solitude…but I saw you passing by and wanted to apologize. It must have been saddening to travel through fair Lórien for the first time and not be able to drink in her beauty. I was only following orders."

Legolas sighed inwardly before turning to face him. "Nay, it is I who should apologize for my rudeness. I did desire some quiet time to myself, but that does not excuse my terse manner. Anyway, I do not blame you."

He remembered travelling blindfolded through Lórien: the rich, earthy scent of the forest floor and how soft it had felt beneath his feet; the enchanting songs of unfamiliar birds mingling with the sound of the Celebrant's ever-flowing waters; how cool the breeze had felt under the shade of the mellyrn after the sun had warmed his skin in an open glade. In the absence of sight, his other senses had grown much keener.

"Indeed," Legolas added, smiling now, "the experience has taught me just how deeply beauty can be enjoyed through senses other than sight."

Haldir toyed thoughtfully with something he held in between his fingers, and Legolas realized that it was a long grey strip of cloth he'd drawn out—probably the same piece he had used to blindfold him once they'd entered the Naith of Lórien.

Legolas' breath caught. "You kept it…"

He thought he could make out a faint blush on Haldir's cheeks as he cast his eyes downward and said, "Aye."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, until Haldir spoke again. "In the morning I must leave and return to the Northern Fences. I intend on bidding your company farewell before I go, but in case we do not see each other—"

"Do not go," Legolas interrupted, and at Haldir's surprised look, he added, "I meant, do not go now—stay here with me." He felt the fluttering of anticipation in his belly as he spoke, for he could no longer deny what he wanted, though it surprised him. Such desires had been far from his mind of late—buried so deep that he had not immediately recognized the pull of attraction he felt towards the other elf.

"You wanted to be alone," Haldir reminded him with a hint of regret in his voice. "It is all right. I understand."

"What if I have changed my mind?"

There was a brief pause during which Legolas began to worry that he might have misread the signs, that he might be rejected. But at last, Haldir said, "If that is so, then I would be honored to keep you company."

Legolas felt fingers brush against his own, and he turned his palm over, taking Haldir's hand. Warmth spread through his chest as they sat down together, letting their legs hang over the edge of the landing. Both above and below them, the lights of Lorien illuminated the cityscape like glittering stars. The night was suddenly a thousand times more beautiful.

"I like to come here sometimes," Haldir admitted, "though I rarely get the chance. It is a lovely view." He turned then, and went still when he saw the way Legolas was looking at him.

They leaned in towards each other—slowly, tentatively—and Legolas felt shivers run up his spine as their lips met. Never would he have expected to have such an encounter on this quest. It was a sweet diversion, one that he readily embraced, even though he feared it would never become more than a fond memory.

The sensation of a tongue sliding against his own awakened something inside Legolas; before long he realized he was clutching Haldir, his kisses turning hard and fierce. But when he started to draw back, embarrassed by his desperation, Haldir held him close. "You have suffered much, " he said, "and I fear that a lot more darkness lies ahead of you. Allow me to offer what comfort I can. I am no fragile thing."

The mere thought of the future caused Legolas' chest to tighten—yet he felt a coiling sensation low in his belly at the implication behind Haldir's words. "Are you certain?"

"Aye… And if you show me just how well beauty can be experienced through other senses..." He placed something soft in Legolas' hands. Legolas looked down and saw that it was the blindfold he'd been playing with earlier. When he looked up and their eyes met again, Haldir swallowed nervously. "Unless that is not to your liking?"

"Oh, I assure you, it is very much to my liking."

Legolas gave him a quick, hard kiss before pulling back from the edge of the landing. He sat back on his heels behind Haldir as he slid the blindfold over his eyes and tied it around his head. When he finished he let his fingers slip through silky hair, pulling stray locks back over Haldir's shoulders. His hair smelled faintly of niphredil, Legolas thought, remembering the sweet fragrance that had scented the air on Cerin Amroth.

He unclasped Haldir's fur cloak and spread it out across the floorboards for later use before putting his arms around him once more. Legolas nipped the tip of a pointed ear as his hands slid underneath the other's tunic. His touch caused the heated skin to break out in gooseflesh.

"How do my hands feel?" he asked.

"Cold."

He stilled. "Unpleasant?"

"Nay."

Legolas resumed his exploration, tracing the lines of Haldir's muscles under the soft fabric. "Tell me more."

There was a brief pause as Haldir let his head fall back against Legolas' chest. "Your touch is gentle yet strong," he said, sucking air in through his teeth when Legolas pinched a nipple. "I can feel your fingers growing warm against my skin, and…your hair smells of earth and moss."

Legolas chuckled. "You are a fast learner."

He pulled off Haldir's tunic and tossed it aside, then guided him to lie down on the fur cloak. His lips curved into a smirk as he pressed the other's palm against his erection. "What do you feel here?"

"More than I expected," came the snarky reply.

Legolas kissed him again, briefly, and bit his lower lip as he drew back back. He removed Haldir's boots before setting to work unlacing his breeches.

"Now I see the true beauty of Lothlórien," Legolas said as he gazed down at the naked Galadhrim, his hand moving slowly up a pale, muscular thigh.

"And I am more fortunate still," Haldir said as he blindly found Legolas' hand and guided it to his mouth. "For I have laid my hands on the greatest treasure of the Woodland Realm without ever stepping foot inside its borders."

Legolas' laugh was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath as Haldir sucked two of his fingers inside his mouth. The sensation sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin. He struggled to keep his breathing somewhat even as Haldir mimicked the motions of an unhurried blowjob. By the time his fingers were released, his breeches were much too tight across his crotch, but he resisted the urge to unlace them just yet.

Legolas positioned himself more comfortably in between Haldir's legs and pressed a wet fingertip to the delicate skin in between his buttocks. As he began to circle the opening he leaned forward and took Haldir's cock on his mouth. He did not wish to be too rough or impatient, at least not in the beginning, even though his partner had given him permission to do so. Slowly he let his mouth descend on the shaft, all the way to the base, again and again, all the while gently teasing the puckered entrance until his finger easily slipped in. There was no rush, after all. They were quite alone here, and sun wouldn't rise for another few hours.

Haldir began to moan softly as he continued to work him open. Legolas was pleased when his legs seemed to spread of their own accord after he added another finger. Still, he took his time, enjoying the bitter-salty taste and musky scent of Haldir's cock as he sucked him off, swallowing it to the root every now and then because he loved the way Haldir bucked upward in response.

Legolas withdrew his fingers and released Haldir's cock as he pressed his thighs back against his chest and moved even lower.

Haldir gasped as Legolas pressed the flexed tip of his tongue to his entrance. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh… Just enjoy it."

Fingers wound themselves in Legolas' hair, tightening painfully and loosening his braids as he lapped at the delicate skin. Back home it was rumored that such practices weren't widespread in the other elven realms, and it was the truth, if Haldir's reaction was anything to go by.

Legolas stopped and kissed his way back up to his nipples. He took one of them in between his teeth, nipping and tugging until Haldir was a whimpering mess beneath him. Then he soothed it with his tongue before kissing him roughly on the mouth again. Meanwhile he began unlacing the ties on his own breeches.

He felt a bit clumsy as he shifted his position so that he could press his cockhead to Haldir's entrance, for it had been a while since he'd done such a thing.

They kissed again, swallowing each other's moans as Legolas entered him in one smooth thrust. It was only once he was fully sheathed that he realized he might no longer be able restrain himself. He wanted Haldir badly, in every way possible—all at once. To worship and adore his body even as he used it well and hard. To give him pleasure even as he sought nothing but his own release.

"You may be a bit sore on your way north tomorrow," Legolas said, though it was more of a request for permission than it was a warning.

"Then it will be a pleasant reminder of this night."

It was all the confirmation Legolas needed. He withdrew a little and then snapped his hips forward sharply, earning a gasp from Haldir as he slammed into him. He did it again, harder this time, and released a shaky breath. After a few minutes of this Legolas pulled out only to guide Haldir onto his fours so he could mount him from behind. He held him down by the back of the neck and fucked him hard.

Legolas couldn't be sure how long it took, for he quickly lost track of time. At the height of his climax he gave a strangled moan and sank his teeth into Haldir's shoulder, leaving a mark that would last for days.

Soon after, Haldir collapsed beneath him, quivering and spent. It was a while before Legolas found the energy to remove the blindfold and draw him into his arms. He wondered vaguely if anyone had witnessed their animalistic coupling, for after all they were not entirely hidden from view.

"Better?" Haldir asked.

"Aye." For the moment at least, Legolas felt lighter, freer, and happier than he had in a very long time. "Hannon le."

Haldir smiled, turning away from the stars to look him in the eyes. "It was my pleasure."

↣♥↢

They parted in the early hours of the morning and didn't see each other again until the day of the Fellowship's departure. Though Gimli's curiosity made it impossible to steal a moment of privacy, Legolas finally managed to get Haldir alone once they arrived at the boats.

"I have missed your company greatly while you were away," Legolas said, pulling him into an embrace. "And now it is I who must leave you. But I will remember our time together fondly."

"As will I." Haldir pulled back a little and took a lock of Legolas' golden hair in between his fingers, caressing it thoughtfully. "Do you think we will see each other again?"

"Nay," Legolas replied. The future was too uncertain, given what still lay ahead. "But I have been wrong before."

Haldir smiled wistfully, and after a moment's pause he said, "My heart goes with you wherever your path might lead."

Legolas felt something soft being pressed into his fingers. Even without looking down, he knew what it was. His heart clenched. "You should keep it."

"I want you to have it," Haldir said. "Perhaps it will be of comfort to you in times of darkness."

Noticing that the others were looking at them with increasing curiosity, Legolas decided to make haste. He tore the blindfold lengthwise in half. "This memory belongs to both of us," he said, handing Haldir one of the pieces. "I shall treasure it always. May you be safe until our paths cross again."

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin terms:
> 
> hannon le - thank you


End file.
